1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety assembly, and more particularly relates to a safety assembly for a roller blind to improve the safety of the operation of the roller blind.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional shades or blinds are generally used in the building decoration, include pleated shades, honey combs, roman shades and roller blinds and usually have bead cords to control the expansion or retraction of the shade cloths or the blind cloths.
However, the conventional bead cord is hanged down at a side of the conventional blind, and a person, especially to a child is easily tied by the conventional bead cord to cause accidents. Although a safety device has been provided to hold the conventional bead cord in place, the holding effect of the conventional safety device may be lost when the safety device is broken or invalid or is not mounted on a desired location and this still easily causes accidents.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a safety assembly for a roller blind to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.